


Mooring On Your Shore

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reunions, and are, in an, in my writing of this, it's more gen than anything but in my mind they do be wonderfully in love, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: By the time Moominpapa was tossing the mooring rope for the boat to Snufkin, the first flash of concern-fueled anger had fled to the edges of Snufkin’s thoughts. Replaced, instead, by an uncomfortable almost amount of relief just from seeing Moomintroll smiling at him from the prow of their little ship. From seeing Moomintroll’s wide smile. From seeing Moomin.----Based on literally like a 30 second clip I saw of the finale of the first part of Season 2. I have no clue about what was actually happening or the context. But I had this idea so I wrote it.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Mooring On Your Shore

By the time Moominpapa was tossing the mooring rope for the boat to Snufkin, the first flash of concern-fueled anger had fled to the edges of Snufkin’s thoughts. Replaced, instead, by an uncomfortable almost amount of relief just from seeing Moomintroll smiling at him from the prow of their little ship. From seeing Moomintroll’s wide smile. From seeing  _ Moomin _ . He’d left his pack leaning against one of the trees whilst he helped draw the boat in and was left with only his foot to tap against the snow-dusted pier boards and the rim of his hat to tug on whilst he waited for Moominmama, Little My and Moominpapa to disembark first. Despite not being able to see Moomintroll, he knew for certain that he was also feeling horribly impatient. All of them knew. His anxious rolling from the heel to the toes of his paws was rocking the boat.

At last it was just Moomintroll on the boat and Snufkin wasn’t really willing to wait much longer, willing instead to jump onto the boat to land in front of Moomintroll, decorum and general cool demeanour thrown aside. They stood in front of them long enough to look each other over for injuries and to gauge their general wellbeing. Then, both satisfied that the other was well and whole, Moomintroll offered a softer smile, an apologetic one if Snufkin didn’t think he was reading into it. Snufkin smiled back and then fingers that had previously been fiddling with his sleeves were being thrown around Moomin’s neck for a tight hug. 

Moomintroll hesitated for a moment from surprise, probably, before laughing and wrapping Snufkin up in his own hands, knocking Snufkin’s hat to their feet accidentally. 

“Sorry we’re late, Snufkin. I hope you weren’t worried,” Moomintroll said, his grip tightening when Snufkin clung on harder.

Snufkin huffed a noise that he wasn’t even sure was meant to mean before pulling back, leaving his hands lingering on Moomintroll’s shoulders. “Then I’m afraid I have to disappoint.”

“You could never,” Moomintroll said, looking at Snufkin much more seriously than he’d expected, enough to make him wish he still had his hat but he wasn’t going to dislodge Moomintroll’s paws from his waist for anything right now. “I am sorry though, really.”

“I’m going to be mad at you for a little longer, if that’s okay. I thought you’d left forever,” Snufkin trailed off at the end, looking at Moomintroll’s ears rather than his eyes to make it easier. “I thought I’d done something wrong. Or that something wrong had happened to  _ you _ . All of you.”

“Oh Snuf, I’m so sorry! I should’ve left a letter at least for you to find, like you always do for me before you go.” 

“Well. You can tell me all about your adventures later.”

Snufkin detached himself, placing his hat back where it belonged and walking back towards his pack. The rest of the Moomin family had already started heading home for coffee and cake; the boat with their stuff all tied up safe for them to come back to and unpack after afternoon tea.

“Are you leaving again already?” Moomintroll asked, following slowly after Snufkin. “Oh but it is winter again isn’t it.”

Snufkin hummed and turned around. He took a deep breath, steeling himself to voice the decision he’d come to. Moomintroll was in front of him again, visibly holding himself back from expressing his disappointment. And Snufkin loved him for that. He did. He always had. And, if he let himself, he knew that he always would. 

He held a hand out, waiting for Moomin to take it before speaking. “It’s going to be a while before you hibernate right?”

“I guess. Yes.”

“Then I’ll stay until you’re asleep.”

“Snufkin, you don’t have to. This is your time and I don’t want to make you give that up.”

Snufkin shrugged and started leading the way back to Moominhouse, Moomintroll falling in step next to him. “I want to.”

“Will you be back in Spring still?”

“Of course, Moomin. The first day of Spring.”

Moomintroll didn’t say anything to this promise so Snufkin looked up, briefly worried that he’d done something wrong but Moomintroll was smiling sappily at him already. 

“I missed you, you know?” Moomintroll asked, still smiling and relying on Snufkin to steer him right up the forest path.

“I’d hoped you did. I certainly missed you.” 

“More than ever, Snuf.”

He ducked his head to the side to hide the blush rising on his cheeks, hoping Moomintroll wouldn’t notice his tail swishing about happily. Though of course he did but instead of teasing him about it like Little My would or giving him a knowing look like Too Ticky, he only knew he hadn’t gone unnoticed as he felt Moomintroll’s tail comfortably wind round his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
